There is great interest in using semiconductor quantum nanostructures to make electronic-photonic devices such as lasers and optical amplifiers. So far, the majority of the work done has been concentrated on GaAs-based quantum nanostructures with photoluminescence emission wavelengths shorter than 1.3 microns. The ability to fabricate such devices operating in the optical communications C-band is of importance for optical telecommunication applications.